Yamato Heavy Industries
Yamato Heavy Industries was the most prosperous corporation in Human history. It was founded in 2011, though was eventually dissolved in 2371 due to intense corruption. It is commonly referred to as the “Super Corporation”. The Beginning Hideki Yamato founded Yamato Heavy Industries in 2011. The 28-year old was the son of a wealthy Japanese businessman and had received his PhD in the United States in robotics. He saw robotics as the key to Humanity’s continued evolution and expansion into space. The company was originally situated in the United States, though moved to Japan in 2013 due to US’s insecure economical situation and Japan’s lower labour costs. While the young YHI began to expand, nothing it would produce could compare to what it would receive in 2023. The ALPHA Battlesuit Because of YHI’s leading edge in robotics, when NASA brought the alien machine back from mars, it was passed on to YHI for analysis. The technology was centuries ahead of them, but a surprisingly English database allowed them to adapt many of the technologies to the technology of the day. Out of the machine four main things were obtained: The knowledge of advanced extraterrestrial civilizations, a new war machine for the United States, the near-unlimited power source of the future, Naquida Fusion, and the means by which to get it, Space Fold. For the rest of the century, YHI’s involvement in the military, power production, and space industries increased its profits and staff exponentially. The Road to Military Dominance After the fielding of the ZAU-001 Raven in 2095, the United States became highly interested in the military potential of ‘Battlesuits’ as they had been coined. With new conflicts arising in the Middle East, the United States wanted something that could be both frightening and could be practically used. After the deployment of the Emperor, YHI would become involved in genetic research. Their goal was to use the DNA of the ALPHA’s pilot to enhance the pilots of battlesuits. This project cost YHI a fortune only to end up a failure. In order to keep going YHI had to sell Battlesuit technology to other companies, such as Czerka Corporation. The subjects to the experimentation would hand down the altered genes to their children though, and these genes became more and more prevalent until these people were classified as “Yamatos” in 2371, as a separate race. Regardless of the set backs after their attempt at genetics, YHI continued to dominate the now competitive Battlesuit industry. The Gro-Nak wars would only propel YHI further, as the early TAU series and the Lightbringer series would serve as the UNSC’s primary front-line battlesuit up until the 2360’s. Their battlesuits always focused on pushing the boundaries of current technology. Corruption It is believed YHI’s corruption began and ended with Tsukasa Yamato. The man inherited the position of CEO after his father’s death in 2330. Tsukasa was only 21 at the time, but it was in his father’s will that Tsukasa would become CEO after his death. Tsukasa saw YHI as power, and saw how dependant the UEG and the colonies had become on YHI’s technological support. With this, Tsukasa dreamed that he could rule all if mankind. The only obstacle to his plans was the fact that besides a few mercenaries, YHI lacked any sort of military. From 2330 to 2370, Tsukasa used his power and wealth to aid both the UNSC and insurgent groups until both were militarily exhausted. Using the UNSC’s weakened state, YHI, along with other corporations, formed their own fleets and militias to defend themselves after the ravages of the Trinnium Wars. With a perfected genetic enhancement process, YHI attacked the UEG with the full might of its armies, using a failed Infinite Engine boot-up to take out Earth’s defence grid. YHI would eventually meet its end in 2371, and was dissolved. Major Technological Developments *Battlesuit *Cloning *Dimensional Disruptor Cannon *Gravity Manipulation *Infinity Engine *Inter-Dimensional Fielding *Naquida Fusion *Common-use Plasma Weapons *Space Fold Drive *Yamatos Battlesuits *ZAU-001 Raven *ZAU-002 Raven II *OU1-024 Hellhound *OU1-024 Hellhound II *OU2-402 Tactical Assault Unit (TAU) *OU2-402 Tactical Assault Unit (TAU) II *OU2-402 Tactical Assault Unit (TAU) III *OU2-402 Tactical Assault Unit (TAU) IV *OU2-402 Tactical Assault Unit (TAU) V *OU3-056 Samurai *OU4-603 Emperor *OU4-603 Emperor II *OU5-545 Ryoken *OU5-545 Ryoken II "Assassin" *OU6-864 Lightbringer *OU6-864 Lightbringer II "Acolyte" *OU6-864 Lightbringer III "Paladin" *OU7-163 Dark Templar *OU7-163 Dark Templar II *OU7-163 Dark Templar III "Dark Scythe" *OU7-163 Dark Templar IV "Ravager" *OU8-268 Shogun *OU8-268 Shogun II *OU8-268/MP Shogun II Mass Production Type *OU8-X268 Shogun III "Bladedancer" *OU8-268/A Shogun III "Judicator" *OU8-268/B Shogun III "Liberator" *OU8-268/C Shogun III "Annihalator" *OU8-268/D Shogun III "Obliterator" *OU8-268/E Shogun III "Deceit" *OU8-268/F Shogun III "Treachery" *OU8-268/G Shogun III "Gunslinger" *OU8-268/H Shogun III "Blademaster" *OU8-268/I Shogun III "Revenant" *OU8-000 Shogun IV "Rebellion" *OU9-X01 BETA *OU9-X02 ALPHA *OU9-X03 OMEGA *OUX-999 Titan *OUX-999 Titan II Category:Rebellion Category:Corporations